


the world can wait

by woozi



Series: Zombie AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, Survival, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: “Stop,” Iwaizumi orders, “It’s not that. There was a broken window inside that I cut myself on. It’s fine, Tooru, look at me.” He’s reaching for Oikawa, gently grabbing his chin to tilt his head up, his other hand wiping at Oikawa’s wet face.“I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” Oikawa admits, “Or die. My brain short circuited a couple seconds ago.”





	the world can wait

Oikawa’s stomach is in his throat when his shoulder is grabbed, tight and hard, and he’s dragged backwards. It happens so fast he can’t scream, can’t even breathe. His lungs have given out and collapsed. He had dropped his gun in shock, and it slides off sadly across the dirt.

 

He throws an elbow back, and the horrific crunch is a good sign. His jaw is clenched so tight he’s surprised his teeth haven’t cracked. He struggles in those few seconds for what seems like hours, trying not to let fear stiffen his muscles. He acts on instinct, not listening to the zombie’s grunts and moans and instead focusing on turning himself around in order to break free.

 

He had been keeping look out for Iwaizumi, who was currently inside the pharmacy ten feet away from him. How, for the life of him (literally), could he not see this coming? He needed to kill the walker before the scuffle attracted attention from the absent minded others nearby. 

 

Finally, he’s able to twist around so he’s face to face with this ugly, terrible creature. Realizing his gun is not in immediate reach, he’s left with no other choice but to fight with his hands. He avoids the head, for now, not wanting to be close to it’s mouth. Instead, he kicks at its knees, being able to take a breath once it falls to the ground. It gives him a couple seconds to lunge for his gun. 

 

The shot rings in his ears before he even registers his movements, and he has to stay on the ground to level his breathing. It was loud, and he’s beginning to hear the tell-tale clicks of the others. 

 

“Fuck.” He sighs, whipping his head up. There’s about six of them limping over, but there’s distance between them. He can do this.

 

He scans his surroundings for a rock, a branch, anything that could substitute as a blow to the head, but a silent one. Luck seems to be on his side just once, because there are a few scattered bricks next to the building, leaving a hole in the wall. They failed to notice that before; someone must’ve raided this before them. 

 

He crawls over to them, trying to figure out how to aim correctly. There were seven bricks, but two sets of two were stuck together, leaving five. If he missed once he’d be screwed, considering there would still be one left over he’d need to kill some other way.

 

He takes a deep breath and picks a brick up, wringing out his arm to test out the weight. It’s good enough. Bringing his hand above and behind his head, he aims, and throws.

 

The wet sounds and the sad croak of death eases his stomach enough that he’s two steps away from throwing up, instead of one. Five more to go. The walkers are much closer now, and he can’t exactly back up quickly with all of these bricks, so he wastes no time picking up the other, and another.

 

He’s doing good so far. There’s three left and two bricks, except the sets are a little difficult to handle. He doesn’t have time to struggle because they’re closing in, so he heaves it up and hurls it at the closest one.

 

He misses.

 

With panic creeping up his spine, he grabs for the other, but it’s no use. He doesn’t have time to throw it and still get away from the other two. He can’t freak out, he can’t, it’ll only draw more and he’s already on edge with these three. He could outrun them, but he has to keep their attention so they don’t all attack Iwaizumi when he comes out. He could also run inside, but eventually zombies will make their way in and trap them. What’s a man to do?

 

Iwaizumi’s got the bat, and Oikawa, with a sinking stomach, realizes he has no other choice but to shoot. He could shoot quickly, then get Iwaizumi and find another exit, probably on the other side of the building. It’s extra work, but there’s no time to think of another choice. 

 

Fumbling for his pistol, he goes to reload, but the click doesn’t come. 

 

“What,” Oikawa tries again, and again, and again. Well, there goes the plan.

 

It’s selfish, and stupid, he knows, but he inches back towards the pharmacy. Iwaizumi has another weapon, and if Oikawa gets them close, it’ll be an easy hit. 

 

“Iwa-chan!” He yells, anxiety clear and open in his voice, “Get the fuck out here! Now!”

 

He circles around so his back is to the empty street they came from, and the walkers backs are to the pharmacy entrance. His eyes constantly flit back to the bricks and the door, praying that Iwaizumi heard him. He can’t keep making noise unless he wants to kill them both. 

 

He doesn’t have to contemplate for long because finally,  _ finally _ , Oikawa can hear the scuff of Iwaizumi’s boots behind the door, before it bursts open. 

 

It pushes the zombies down in one go, which Oikawa didn’t even think that would happen but he’s glad it did because he’s able to rush for the brick while Iwaizumi starts bashing at one of the walkers heads. They don’t have time to spare with checking up, they can do that later. Hearing the other breathe is enough. 

 

This time, Oikawa is able to sneak up and just clock the brick in one of their heads. Iwaizumi easily takes out the third. They are left to pant for a couple seconds before Oikawa finds the strength to jump up and throw himself at the other man. 

 

“Oh god,” He exhales, arms squeezing Iwaizumi to him roughly as he feels tears burn his eyes, tilting his head down to press into the other's shirt. Iwaizumi hugs him just as tight, his hand twisting in Oikawa’s hair and keeping his face flush to his clavicle. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

 

Iwaizumi shushes him, the arm around his back not loosening at all, but moving to rub soothingly into his shirt, “Oikawa, hey, hey, just breathe. We can’t do this right now, not until we get back.” Oikawa can hear the strain in his voice, knowing he’s not far from breaking down either. 

 

“Right,” Oikawa swallows back a sob, but can’t make himself let go. Iwaizumi’s hard and warm chest is therapeutic, his heartbeat alone is enough to cause Oikawa’s fears to simmer. Eventually though, he pulls away, remembering why they were even here. “You find anything?”

 

Iwaizumi gives him a beautiful, watery smile, sliding his backpack off to proudly reveal gauzes and antiseptics.

 

“Hell yes,” Oikawa breathes, peering in the bag to look for himself, to make sure it’s real. Then he realizes the fresh blood dribbling down Iwaizumi’s arm. 

 

Iwaizumi seems to just notice it now too, but the color in his face doesn’t drain like Oikawa’s. 

 

“Stop,” Iwaizumi orders, “It’s not that. There was a broken window inside that I cut myself on. It’s fine, Tooru, look at me.” He’s reaching for Oikawa, gently grabbing his chin to tilt his head up, his other hand wiping at Oikawa’s wet face. 

 

“I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” Oikawa admits, “Or die. My brain short circuited a couple seconds ago.” He’s grabbing for Iwaizumi’s wrist, carefully examining the wound. It doesn’t look like he’ll need stitches. He heaves a sigh, pressing both of his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s. “God, Hajime, you really scared me.”

 

Iwaizumi presses a kiss to his lips, grounding him a bit. “Good thing I found those first aid supplies.”

 

“You’re bleeding a lot, I’ll treat it now.” Oikawa’s already in the bag before Iwaizumi can even say anything. The infected seemed to wander off, leaving them safer than earlier, for now. He watches Oikawa waste water by dampening a towel, and holds back a hiss when he presses it to the cut. He watches his boyfriend fondly, noting the way his tongue poked out in concentration, brow furrowed as he got out the antiseptic.

 

Eventually, Oikawa finishes cleaning it and his forearm is now wrapped with gauze. Iwaizumi moves his arm slowly, testing, before pulling Oikawa down to kiss him deeply. 

 

“What would I do without you?” He whispers against his lips, and he means it. 

 

“You would never survive without my swift techniques and stealth abilities, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smirks.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Now let’s get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> when u rewatch the last of us and... sadness... and zombies


End file.
